


Loki the Corgi

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel likes his corgi, M/M, Pie, strange old lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The small dog didn't want to go and Gabriel's puppy eyes were as bad as the dogs'. No wonder Sam gave in with a sigh and allowed the dog to stay.





	Loki the Corgi

**Author's Note:**

> And here the pic-prompt from last saturday :) Crow did the edits again!

  
  


 

“Gabe, I said no…” Sam groaned and covered his face with his hand. 

During their last hunt, Sam had to interview a… weird old lady. She  spoke  without taking a breath, offered Sam tea, cookies, dinner and every question Sam asked was followed by an endless ly long story. After two hours, Sam  wondered  if she would even  care  if he simply walked out with everything she possessed as long as she could talk to him. During all of this, a small dog walked into the living room through the kitchen and jumped onto the couch next to Sam. The small dog looked up at Sam  and  seemed  to  almost smile before he placed his head in Sam’s lap.

That was the moment a knock sounded from the door. The old lady squealed in excitement, almost  tripping  over her own feet when she raced to the door. Still taking, the old lady came back with someone right behind her. Gabriel smiled and waved at Sam from behind the old lady.    
  
Gabriel frowned at first when he saw the dog with his head in Sam’s lap, before he shrugged his shoulders, picked the dog up and sat down with the animal in his lap.    
  
After they had gathered all information they needed, Gabriel flew them back to their motel. Muttering under his breath about insane old grannies’, Sam opened the fridge and  downed  two beers before he stripped himself out of his suit and walked into the shower.   
  
The next morning, when Sam opened the door, a small animal dashed into his and Gabriel’s room. It was the small corgi they had encountered at the old lady’s. The corgi yipped and barked at Gabriel who was still lying in their bed with one of Sam’s oversized shirts on. The archangel laughed and lifted the animal onto the bed. Sam pulled a tired and hungry bitchface before he walked out for breakfast. When he came back almost an hour later, the corgi was still there. He was sitting together with Gabriel on the bed, watching some kind of gameshow Sam  wasn’t interested in .    
  
It was during their shared breakfast Sam pointed at the corgi. “You need to bring him back, Gabe. He belongs to the old lady.” Archangel and corgi looked up at Sam with big round eyes and Sam was  certain  if Gabriel’s ears were on top of his head, they would have flopped down like the corgi’s. “But she didn’t even notice him when we were there yesterday. I’m sure she didn’t notice he’s even  missing . I want to keep him.” Gabriel turned his puppy face, or more like corgi face, up a few more degrees but Sam wouldn’t have it. “No, it’s her dog. We can’t just steal a dog from a on old lady Gabriel. We’re bringing him back after breakfast.”   
  
Well, that’s what they wanted to do. In the end, Gabriel was right. The old lady didn’t notice the animal and even when Sam pointed at the dog, the old lady didn’t even look at the  pup . That was the reason the animal with the always present smile ended up again on the bed in Sam and Gabriel’s motel room and Sam had to repeat himself again and again for the last hour.

“Gabe, no. Like I said. We have no time to take care of a dog and Dean would never allow an animal in the bunker and, by the way, he makes enough chaos for a pack of dogs and Cas would only be confused by him. We can look for a  loving  home for him, yes, but he can’t stay.” Gabriel was standing right in front of Sam, the dog in his arms as he the archangel lifted the corgi up to push him almost into Sam’s face. “But look at him. He wants to stay, Sammy. Look, he isn’t even smiling anymore. He looks so sad without his tiny smile and we have  all the  time in the world. I’m an archangel and can be with him within seconds. I will take care of him, feed him, bring him outside and fix everything should he leave something behind. Neither you or Dean would have to take care of him. I swear it Sam.”    
  
Sighing, Sam looked again at the corgi Gabriel was still holding up. He wasn’t really a big dog with fluffy fur. White on his belly, muzzle and around his paws while the back was almost the colour of caramel. Right now, the big brown eyes looked sad ly at Sam and his big ears were pointing down. Sighing again, Sam nodded, and Gabriel started to squeal with happiness the corgi joined in with his barking while Gabriel danced through the motel room with the corgi in his arms.    
  
After they finished their hunt, nothing supernatural this time, just an idiotic teenager, Gabriel flew them back to the bunker and the corgi immediately started to walk around and to look at everything. Gabriel followed him and kept talking to the animal in a low and hushed voice. An hour later, the rumble of the Impala’s engine announced Dean’s return. Sam walked into the garage to talk to Dean before his brother found out on his own about their newest resident of the bunker, but Gabriel beat him to it. 

“Look, Dean-O! We found a new member for the gang!” Gabriel thrust the animal into Dean’s face like he did with Sam and the corgi smiled up at Dean and his whole body moved and wobbled  as  he tried to wiggle his short tail. “What the fuck?!” Dean took a step back to look at the animal in front of him. “Hey, no bad words in front of the dog.” Gabriel glowered at Dean and covered the dogs’ ears with his hand. “He’s a sensible little animal and needs love, not your fool mouth Dean Winchester!” Dean looked up from the animal  to  his brother, but Sam only shrugged his shoulders and walked away. He didn’t believe Dean would object… much and Gabriel would take care of it.    
  
Gabriel stayed true to his word. He played with the dog, took him outside and whenever he used someone’s boots to chew on, Gabriel fixed it. He feed the dog and he installed some kind of fountain, so the small dog would always have fresh water.   
  
Late one evening, Sam was sitting in his room reading his favorite book, when his brother knocked before  walking  in. “You need to see something.”  Was all  Dean said before he walked out again. Puzzled, Sam followed his brother and ended up in one of the smaller bathrooms close to Dean’s room. Dean opened the door without a word and signaled to Sam to look inside. Sam did as he was told and looked in. There, sitting in the bathtub full of purple foam,  was  Gabriel and the corgi. Both wore a bathing cap in the form of a sunflower. They were playing and splashing in the bathtub and more water ended up on the floor then in the tub, but it was Gabriel’s happy and open laughter that made Sam smile. He knew his lover, and this was the laughter Gabriel normally only reserved for Sam and now the archangel shared it with the small dog. Leaving archangel and dog to their shared fun, Sam closed the door silently and looked at his brother.   
  
“You will never mention this to Gabriel or I will allow him some of his  more interesting  pranks in the bunker.” Dean’s answer was a bitchface but nothing more before he walked away. Later  that  evening, Sam was lying ins his bed with an archangel and corgi. Both smelled like a mix of grapes and cranberries. “Why have you not given him a name already, Gabe?” Gabriel looked up from Sam’s chest to look from the corgi resting next to him, up to Sam. “Names are important and have power and I still haven’t found one he likes so he still  doesn’t have one .”    
  
It was almost two month s later that something Sam liked to call ‘the pie-gate scandal’  happened . It was Sunday and it had been a slow week. A haunting close to the bunker and nothing else, so the Winchesters and their angels stayed mostly at home. It was almost lunch time when Sam heard his brother curse enough to peel the paint of the walls. 

When Sam walked into the kitchen, he saw the reason Dean was putting every sailor to shame with his  language . The corgi was sitting on the kitchen table, looking completely happy with himself… while being covered in pie. His normally white muzzle was covered in pie and  the  cherries turned his fur red. He looked so happy with his  large  smile while sitting on his big fluffy butt and completely content with himself. 

Sam started to laugh because he knew that smile. It was the smile Gabriel wore when he did a really good trick, or when he made Sam almost black out from his orgasm. A smile of pure complacency and satisfaction. Gabriel choose  that  moment to walk in  and  hear Dean’s cursing and Sam’s laughter. 

Both hunters pointed at the animal on the table and while Dean kept going on with his cursing, Sam managed to say a few words. “That’s Loki the corgi. Devourer of pie.”


End file.
